Joyous Celebration Main Story/1
|- | colspan="2" class="secondaryheader" |Creation Day – Light Kingdom |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" | The annual Creation Day celebration had begun. As this was the biggest holiday in Tierra, the different nations took turns hosting the Creation Day festival. On this day, people from all nations put aside their bad feelings and celebrated to their hearts’ content. Turkey and Eggnog had also received the Divine Lord’s invitation, and came to the Light Kingdom as emissaries of Nevras. Turkey sized up his surroundings, and seeing the brightly decorated buildings, his nose twitched involuntarily. |- | |Hm? What is it? |- | |Everyone looks like they’re having a good time. I want to join in the games too! Look, look––there’s an acrobatics show over there! |- | |Stop complaining. Once we pay our respects to the Divine Lord’s representative, you can play as much as you’d like. |- | |There’s also––oh, we’re here! |- | colspan="2" class="imgfit" | |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The two lifted their heads and saw a uniquely decorated restaurant. But, before they had time for a closer look, they were startled by a scream. |- | |AHHHHHHHHH------! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |After a moment’s shock, Turkey and Eggnog ran into the restaurant. Faced with a disorderly scene, Eggnog reacted first, and rushed towards the kitchen in the back. Turkey followed close behind. |- | colspan="2" class="imgfit" | |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The sight that greeted the was a ransacked kitchen, and a cute girl crouched on the ground with her face buried in her hands. She looked so panic-stricken, that they too became extremely concerned. |- | |What should I do...? What should I do...? |- | |...Miss, are you all right? |- | |Eek! Who--who are you?!? |- | |Don’t be afraid. We’re envoys from Nevras. I’m Eggnog, and this is Turkey. We’re Food Souls like you. We came here at the invitation of the Divine Lord. |- | |In, invitation...? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Rice accepted the invitation letter and carefully inspected the Divine Lord’s seal at the bottom. A moment later, she patted her chest and drew a long breath. It seemed that she was finally at ease |- | |Hello, I...I’m, Rice. |- | |I’m sorry we frightened you. We heard a scream and though someone was hurt, so that’s why we burst in uninvited. If you don’t mind my asking, is there something we can help you with? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Rice lifted her head and looked at Eggnog. She noticed that Turkey standing beside him, also bore a worried expression. |- | |The jar of wine, that, the venerable Divine Lord, entrusted to, my Master Attendant, was stolen, it’s, a very important, item…what should I do? What should I do…? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Turkey and Eggnog looked at Rice, who was pacing anxiously around the kitchen, and then at each other. |- | |What if...we helped you search? |- | |Wh--what?!? |- | |Is it, really okay, to trouble you? |- | |Uh… |- | |It’s no trouble at all! Leave this to us! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" | Turkey abruptly grabbed Eggnog and dragged him aside. He hissed in a low voice: |- | |What are you talking about?!? |- | |It’s the Divine Lord’s wine~ If we find it, it will be the same as helping the Divine Lord. We have a lot to gain and nothing to lose~ What do you say? |- | |That makes a lot of sense! |- | | Judging from the state of this kitchen, it hasn’t been long since the criminal left. We can still catch him. Come on, we can discuss the details while we walk! |- | |Mm-hm. Thank you both! |- | |No need to thank us. You take the lead––you know this place better than we do! |- | colspan="2" class="imgfit" | |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" | Turkey and Eggnog left the restaurant with Rice. The criminal had stepped in some flour, leaving a trail of footprints leading down the road for the trio to follow. |- | |Oh--Look out! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" | BANG--! Before Rice could finish her warning, Turkey, in his haste, ran right into the plum blossom pole that was planted in the ground in front of him. |- | |Feh-- |- | |Turkey, are you, all right? |- | |I’m--I’m fine. Owwww... |- | |Come one, come all! The plum blossom pole climbing contest is about to begin! We’re just waiting for our last contestant! Hey, you two fellas! It looks like you’re in from out of town, you should give this a try! |- | |(What? He’s actually letting me join the game!) |- | |Sorry, we’re just passing through. |- | |The champion will receive this jar of vitality wine--a gift from the Divine Lord! |- | |Ahhh----! That’s--! |- | |What?!? Is that the wine that was stolen?!? Why would it be here?!? |- | |But, I remember, the jar of wine, the venerable Divine Lord, entrusted to our shop, it looked, just like that! |- | |Then... |- | |...Hey, why are you staring at me like that?!? |- | |Turkey, look at your wings. Simply put, climbing contests and the like are perfectly tailored to you. Go on! |- | |Ahhh----!!! Eggnog!!! Don’t toss me up there!!!!! |- ! colspan="2" | • Main • Next → |} Category:Joyous Celebration